Куки Урие/Галерея
Urie_Kuki_1.png|Дизайн Урие в манге Younger_Urie.png|Урие в детстве UrieKagune.png|Кагуне Урие UrieKoukaku.png|Кагуне Урие Tsunagi1.png|Куинке Урие Chie_talks_to_Urie_and_Ginshi.png|Беседа Урие с Ширазу и Хори Serpent_kicks_Urie.png|Урие против Змея Urie_is_smacked_for_disrespecting_Sasaki.png|Урие получает пощечину от Сасаки Urie's_room_(chateau).png|Комната Урие Suzuya_and_Urie.png|Урие и Сузуя UrieInjured.png|Многочисленные ранения Урие Big_Madam_devours_Urie.png|Биг Мадам пожирает Урие Urie_kagune_4th_frame.png|Безумие Урие (четвертый фрейм кагуне) Urie_frustrated.png|Разочарование Урие Mutsuki_and_Urie.png|Урие пробивает тело Муцуки насквозь Mutsuki_kagune.png|Муцуки утешает Урие Urie_training.png|Тренировка Урие Urie_vs_Kanae.png|Урие против Канае Urie_defeat_Noro.png|Урие добивает Норо Shirazu_dies.png|Урие и Йонебаяши с погибшим Ширазу Urie_chapter_58.png|Урие во время похорон Ширазу Quinx Squad2.png|Урие во главе второго состава отряда Qs Urie_Suit_re59.png|Урие перед допросом Фуэгучи Trenirovka_Urie.jpg|Тренировка Урие перед операцией на Русиме Donato's_large_kagune.png|Урие блокирует атаку Донато Donato's_kagune_trap.png|Урие попадает в ловушку Донато... Urie_breaks_Donato's_trap.png|...однако превозмогает и вырывается... Donato_pierces_Urie.png|...но это он зря Urie's_memories_about_father.png|Воспоминания Урие об отце Urie's dual kakugan.png|Двойной какуган Урие Urie's forming kakuja mask.png|Формирующаяся какуджа-маска Урие Insane Urie.png|Формирующаяся какуджа-маска Урие Urie attacks Saiko.png|Урие нападает на Сайко и Цзинь Ли Urie's incomplete kakuja-form.png|Полукакуджа-форма Урие Urie's kakuja mask.png|Сформированная какуджа-маска Урие Saiko's_kagune_manipulation_–_large_net.png|Урие в ловушке Сайко Urie_breaks_Hsiao's_kagune.png|Урие разрушает кагуне Сяо Urie_vs_Saiko.png|Урие против Сайко Urie_breaks_Saiko's_kagune.png|Урие разрубает кагуне Сайко Urie_pierces_Saiko.png|Урие пронзает Сайко насквозь Saiko_hugs_Urie.png|Сайко успокаивает Урие Mougan, Juuzou, Koori, Kuki.png|Куки вместе с Моганом, Джузо и Коори Saiko, Kuki and Toori in Kichimura's thoughts.png|Образы Сайко, Куки и Тоору в мыслях Кичимуры Вашу Saiko kicks Kuki.png|Сайко пинает Урие Kuki saves Iwao.png|Куки спасает Ивао от атаки гулей Kuki and Iwao cooperate.png|Куки и Ивао объединяются против Шикорае и Ромы Kuki and Iwao dodges ghoul's kagune.png|Куки уклоняется от вражеского кагуне Urie kicks Roma.png|Куки пинком отбрасывает Рому Kuki stabs Roma's head.png|Урие пронзает голову Ромы Roma's tentacles stabs Kuki.png|Щупальца Ромы пронзают Урие Iwao facing Dodgy Mother to protect Kuki.png|Ивао защищает раненого Куки от Хитрой Матери Quinx Squad in Urie mental imagery.png|Отряд Qs в воображении Куки Урие Urie taking down Shikorae's kagune.png|Урие разрушает кагуне Шикорае Shikorae loses his arm again.png|Урие отрубает руку Шикорае Urie freed himself from Roma's kakuja.png|Куки вырывается из нутра какуджа-формы Ромы Urie's koukaku kagune – shield and blade.png|Коукаку-кагуне – щит и клинок Urie guarding Roma and Shikorae's attacks.png|Урие блокирует атаки Ромы и Шикорае Urie's counter-attack.png|Урие переходит в контратаку Urie beheading Roma Hoito and taking down Shikorae.png|Урие обезглавливает Рому и вышибает Шикорае из помещения Child Kuki cries.png|Юный Куки плачет в воображении нынешнего Урие Urie accepting his father's death.png|Урие берёт юное воплощение самого себя за руку, смирившись со смертью отца Kichimura killed Iwao Kuroiwa.png|Кичимура убивает Ивао на глазах Куки Iwao's death.png|Ивао умирает на руках у Урие Mutsuki's kagune – forming Dragon's copy.png|Урие противостоит Муцуки Urie blocks Mutsuki's attack.png|Урие блокирует удар Муцуки коукаку-щитом Urie protected Saiko from Mutsuki's attack.png|Урие защищает Сайко от атаки Муцуки Urie stopped Mutsuki's attack.png|Урие голыми руками сдерживает кагуне Муцуки Saiko protects Kuki from Mutsuki.png|Сайко защищает Куки от Муцуки Urie protects Saiko from Mutsuki's attacks.png|Урие заслоняет Сайко от многочисленных атак Муцуки Qs guarding Touka.png|Отряд Qs прикрывает Тоуку Qs and Touka around Kaneki's main body.png|Тоука и Qs собираются вокруг тела Кена Urie tries to get Kaneki out of Dragon's body.png|Урие пытается вытащить Канеки из тела Дракона Urie cuts Kaneki out of Dragon's body.png|Урие вырезает тело Канеки из биомассы Дракона Urie carries Kaneki's body.png|Отряд Qs и Тоука несут тело Кена в штаб Kaneki and Urie have a conversation before the investigation.png|Беседа Канеки с Урие перед отправлением на поиски источника яда Kuki protects Kuramoto, Take and Takeomi with his kagune.png|Куки защищает Курамото, Таке и Такеоми от атаки Совы Kaiko vs Qs Squad.png|Отряд Qs против Кайко Kuki_and_Yusa_eliminates_dragon_orphans.png|Куки и Юса убивают Сирот Дракона Qs_Squad_with_two_new_members.png|Куки и Юса в составе пополнившегося отряда Qs Kuki Urie in epilogue.png|Куки спустя 6 лет после обороны Токио Quinx_photos_at_the_Chateau.png|Куки на памятных фотографиях в особняке Ken and Touka's friends makes visit to Kaneki's house.png|Куки и Сайко приходят к гости к Кену и Тоуке Ken Kaneki's Daughter's greets guests.png|Дочь Канеки встречает гостей ---- Ginshi Shirazu and Kuki Urie Illustration by Ishida Sui (20032018).png|Иллюстрация c изображением Гинши Ширазу и Куки Урие из Tumblr-аккаунта Ишиды Суи (20 марта 2018) Post Re Episode 6 Illustration by Ishida Sui (8 may 2018).png|Иллюстрация, опубликованная Ишидой Суи после показа шестого эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (8 мая 2018) ---- Kuki Urie anime concept art.png|Концепт-арт Куки Урие ---- Chibi Urie Kuki (merchandise print).png|Принт с изображением чиби-Урие, используемый в мерчендайзе по аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Категория:Галереи персонажей